I'm yours
by RogaUchiha
Summary: -Parece que está todo en orden, solo falta revisarte el pecho- dijo la Dra Haruno. –Hmp- dijo el Uchiha sacándose la camisa. –Por Kami, es el hombre mas perfecto que he visto en mi vida- Pensó la pelirrosa


Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto

*********************************************************************

En un lujoso departamento en la ciudad de Tokio, un moreno se levantaba de su cama esperando comenzar un día como cualquier otro. Al menos eso creía.

Cuando se dirigía al baño a tomar una ducha, escuchó que su móvil empezó a sonar.

-Diga?- contestó perezosamente

-Otouto, Que estas esperando, ¡no recuerdas que tenias que estar en la empresa hace media hora! Nuestro padre esta furioso, ven rápido o…-pero fue interrumpido.

-Estúpido Itachi- pensó el joven al momento de cortar la llamada.

Ese era Uchiha Sasuke, hijo del gran magnate Uchiha Fugaku dueño de las empresas UchihaCorp. Sasuke era un joven frío y calculador de tez pálida, cuerpo de infarto, con unos profundos ojos negros y cabello azabache.

-Maldición llegare tarde- masculló

En menos de quince minutos se encontraba encendiendo su elegante _Ferrari Spider _negro y partió hacia la empresa.

*************************************************************************

-Llegas tarde Sasuke, hace una hora que deberías de estar aquí, Itachi tuvo que reemplazarte en la reunión- dijo el sr Uchiha

-Hmp, si ya no me necesitabas aquí porque no llamaste, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- respondió.

-¿Y que es más importante que esta empresa?- preguntó con tono demandante.

-La mía- dijo con una sonrisa altanera y se marchó.

**************************************************************************

En otra parte de la ciudad, una hermosa pelirrosa bajaba sus maletas dispuesta a instalarse en su nuevo departamento.

-Ahh por fin lejos de mis padres- pensó mientras se dirigía al elevador marcando el piso 9.

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que ahí se encontraba la que seria su nueva compañera de piso.

-Ho..ola, p..puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo una chica de ojos aperlados.

-Si, vengo por la habitación disponible- dijo la pelirrosa.

-Entonces tu debes de ser Sakura Haruno cierto?- pregunto la ojiperla

Sakura Haruno, una recién graduada en medicina dispuesta a ejercer allí, ya que su ex-maestra la famosa médico Tsunade Senjuu le había pedido que trabajara en su hospital puesto que ella ya no podria ejercer porque asumiría la dirección y manejo de éste. En cuanto a su físico, poseía unos hermosos ojos verde jade con un peculiar cabello rosa y un cuerpo envidiado por muchas.

-Si, y tu eres…?-

-Ohh yo soy Hinata Hyuuga, mucho gusto- saludó la chica de cabello largo azulado y ojos de color perla extendiendo su mano.

-Igualmente, me podrías decir cual será mi habitación?- cuestionó la Haruno.

-Al terminar el pasillo a la derecha, mi habitación es la de enfrente por si necesitas algo- respondió Hinata.

-Muchas gracias- se expresó encaminándose a la que sería su nueva habitación.

***************************************************************************

Mientras tanto, el menor de los Uchiha se encontraba su oficina revisando unos papeles pero se vió interrumpido por alguien…

-¡TTEEMMEEE!- llegó azotando la puerta un apuesto rubio.

-Deja de gritar dobe, me dejarás sordo- contestó el moreno

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos y así es como me recibes? Eres un amargado teme, conrazón no tienes novia- se burló el rubio

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, usuratonkachi- se defendió el Uchiha

-Está bien Sasuke pongámonos serios, entonces que dices, aceptarás mi propuesta?- cuestionó Naruto Uzumaki; un amigo de la infancia de Sasuke, tenía los ojos azul claro y tez bronceada, días atrás éste le había propuesto al menor de los Uchiha fusionar Sharingan y Uzumaki Hotels para ser la cadena hotelera mas grande de país.

-Hmp, está bien pero nada de estupideces, entendiste?- aclaró Sasuke

-Muy bien! Hay que celebrar con unos tragos dattebayo!- exclamó emocionado el Uzumaki

-Hmp, como quieras dobe- dijo rindiéndose el Uchiha

****************************************************************************

Sakura's POV

-Ahhh!! Se me hizo tarde- pensé cruzando las puertas del hospital

-Disculpe, soy la nueva doctora Sakura Haruno, ¿le podría llamar a Tsunade-sama por favor?- le pregunté a la señorita de recepción

-Permítame-respondió la secretaria marcando un número en el teléfono –Dice que pase al área de urgencias, allí la espera-

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa

-Sakura, veo que ya estas aquí pero vallamos al grano, serás asignada al área de urgencias, te parece?-me dijo mi ex-maestra

-Por supuesto, cuando empiezo?- pregunté

_Tsunade-sama se le necesita de inmediato en la sala de urgencias_

-De inmediato Sakura- respondió la rubia mientras ambas se dirigían a dicho lugar.

********************************

Dejeen reviews!! 

_Roga Uchiha_


End file.
